Daughter of Angels (The Mortal Instruments Fanfic)
by MalecClaceSizzy4ever
Summary: Met the daughter of Clary and Jace, Crystal Herondale. It's been more than twenty years since the events in The Mortal Instruments happened. Clary and Jace got married, and have 2 sons, James and Justin and 1 daughter, Crystal. Justin is a representative for the New York Institute, and James is training to be as good of a Shadowhunter as his father.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

**_AN I don't own this franchise, Cassie Clare does! I also wanna tell you that most of the story will be in Crystal's POV it will say it in the chapter if it's not Crystal. She will be at times called Chris. Enjoy! :)_**

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm going to the Institute to train. I'll leave in the morning and come back before dinner._

_Love, Crystal_

Yep. I think the note's good. I'm just gonna set it on her nightstand. Many of you probably are wondering who I am. I'm Crystal Herondale, daughter of Jace and Clary Herondale, sister of James and Justin Herondale, Shadowhunter, I have blonde, curly hair, I have emerald green eyes, I look a lot like dad, and am pretty tall. I've grown up around shadowhunting, mom and dad are both Shadowhunters and James is training to be a Shadowhunter.

Now I'm gonna train to be a Shadowhunter. Hopefully mom wont freak out, I know dad probably wouldn't. I'm walking to the Institute when I hear a growling noise, I'm trembling, I've never faced a demon I guess I'm in some trouble. The growling gets louder and louder, yep I'm really screwed that's the only thought that comes to my head. Luckily I have a secret knife in my messenger bag. I grab the knife out, well, actually it fumbles out of my hand. My dad shows up two minutes later, he runs over to me, "Chris are you okay?" dad asks me. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up." I tell him. He looks nervously at my head, yes I hit it on the ground. "Dad, I can use an iratze to heal it." I assure him. "Ok hun, you know I worry about you." he tells me. When dad left, and I was almost to the Institute.

I get to the Institute and Izzy is standing at the door "Your father called and told me you guys ran into an demon. Are you ok?" Izzy asks me. "I'm alright Izzy. Just a little shaken up thats all. But that's one of the reasons I'm here. I need training." I tell her. I've known Izzy for a long time dad and Izzy have known each other since he was nine, wow that's been thirty years. Mom has known her since she was sixteen, so it's been twenty-two years. Her brother Alec is my father's _Parabatai, _closer than brothers. "Ok, Jacob's in the weapons room. Go there first, grab any weapon, than go to the training room.

I walk up to the weapons room, and I accidentally run into Jacob. "Ow!" I tell Jacob. "Sorry, I have a knack for running into pretty girls." Jacob tells me with a smile. "I'm sure you've run into a lot of pretty girls. Um, your mom told me to come up here and to look for a weapon. I think I'll use the bow and arrow." I tell him. "Yeah, it looks like the perfect weapon for you. My uncle uses it as his primary weapon." Jacob tells me.

I walked to the training room to see Alec, training some other kid who turns out to James. _Pop_. "Nice throw James. If you aim a little higher you'll get a bulls-eye." Alec tells him. "Alec, if..." James starts but then sees me. "Crystal Jane Herondale, what the hell are you doing here?" James says. I think he doesn't want me to be here. "James, I'm gonna train as a Shadowhunter! Herondales are one of the longest line of Shadowhunters! I think I should live up to those expectations!" I snap back. "Ah, I see you picked the bow and arrow. Good choice of weapon. Its my favorite." Alec says trying to break James' and mine argument.

"Thanks. I've already done some work with it, I just need to train and learn how to use Seraph blades." I tell Alec. "Absolutely not!" James tells me. "James. She's in good hands, either me, your father, or Izzy will train her, ok?" Alec tells him. "I guess. As long as I get to train with you the same time everyday." James says. "Our placed schedule wouldn't change. Crystal, shall we get started?" Alec asks me. "Yes, I'm ready." I tell him. He's looking at my head, I just forgot about my head from the demon attack. "Chris, do you need an iratze?" Alec says nodding at my head. "Yes, I completely forgot about it." I tell him a little embarrassed. "How did it happen?" He asks me as he gets his stele out. "Me and dad were fighting off a demon attack. He came later while I was fighting it off. Dad pushed me out of the way and I tripped and fell on the pavement." I tell Alec. "There's nothing to be ashamed for Chris. You had attempted to fight off a demon on your own. You're not dead that's what counts." Alec tells me.

"Now let's get to training." He tells me. I walk to the targets, notch an arrow, and draw the bow back to the corner of my mouth. I aim at the middle target, shoot, and get a bulls-eye. "Great shot Chris. I think you can move to Seraph blades." Alec tells me. "Ok, but I kinda need to get home. If I don't either mom or dad is gonna kill me." I tell Alec. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Crystal." Alec says right before I leave.

I'm walking home and the sun's going down. I have a bad feeling that Night Children are gonna come out right now. Luckily I get home unharmed. "Where the hell have you been Crystal! I have been calling your cell since noon!" Mom says. "Clary, she's alive isn't that what matters?" Dad tells mom. "Jace, I know she's alive, but I told her she shouldn't train to be a Shadowhunter." Mom replies to dad hotly. "Clary, you got mad at your mom when she hid the shadow world from you. I think she should train." Dad tells mom, then she starts breaking down. "Hun, I just don't want to see you get killed. I've witnessed tons of people die at young ages. As long as James goes on missions with you I'll let you go on them." Mom says between sobs. "Mom, I'll be ok. But James had the same reaction when I showed up at the Institute today." I tell her. "Dinner's ready. We'll talk about it more after dinner, and by we I mean your father and I am I clear?" She asks me with a serious look on her face. "Yes mom." I respond. We walk to the dinner table, the food smells so good, but there is more than usual. Then I hear a knocking at the door.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Choice

_**A.N. Heyyyyy! How's your day goin? I'm doin' good! K, I don't own the TMI franchise, Cassie Clare does. Also, I'm listening to some vlogbrothers vids while doin this! Ya I'm crazy! K, enjoy :)**__****_

The knocking continues, and mom goes to the door. "Hey!" she says. Then the person, well I guess he's not a PERSON because it's Simon and he's a vampire. "Hey Chris. How are you?" Simon tells me. "I'm doin' good." I tell him. He looks concerned, I wonder what happened. "Are you ok Simon?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just worried for Jacob." He tells me. "Is he ok?" I ask immediately. "Yes, he's ok. He was attacked by a demon, but he was not injured." Simon says. "Izzy! How are you?" I hear dad say. "Jacob!" I run up and hug him. Truth is, I've had a crush on him since I was fourteen. Jacob is tall, he has blue eyes and black hair, and he wears glasses. He runs his fingers through my hair. "Chris. You're ok right?"

"Ya. I'm fine." I tell him. "Ok. I was really hoping you were." He tells me. "Can we go upstairs?" Jake asks mom. "Sure, just be down when I call you two." She tells him. He grabs my hand and we run up the stairs.

"Why did you want to come up here?" I ask him. "Can I ask you something?" I nod. "Ok, I may or may not have a crush on you. So, I was wondering if maybe you would be my girlfriend?" Hold on, WHAT?! "Really? You want me? Out of all those girls you choose ME?" I tell him, well I hope I didn't blow my chances with him. "Yes, really. My last girlfriend dumped me, she's a total..." He doesn't finish, he just stares into my eyes. "She's an idiot for doing that. Of course I'll date you!" I give him a hug, and he kisses me on the top of my head.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom yells. Jake again, grabs my hand and takes me downstairs. Mmmmm. It smells so good. "What's for dinner mom?" I ask her. "Chicken bake casserole," she tells me. "That is my favorite mom." I tell her. We all sit at the table, dad at the head of the table, mom to his right, Simon on her right, Isabelle across from dad, Jacob on her left, then me on his left.

"Clary this is really good." Simon tells mom. "Thanks Simon. It's Cyrstal's favorite." Mom replies to Simon. I look at Jake, "So, how's your head doing, because when I saw you earlier, you had a small gash in your forehead, and I ran into you." Jake says. "Alec used an iratze on me, though my head still hurts from when you ran into me." I tell him. We finish dinner and I ask mom, "Can Jake and I go back upstairs?"

"Sure Crystal" mom says and I grab Jake's hand and run up the stairs.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Jake asks me. "No. But I'm not pretty, I'm the farthest thing from it." I tell him. "Chris, you're a gorgeous, smart, funny, and a kind girl. Whatever made you feel this way about yourself, let me tell you they're wrong ok?" He says. I nod, he starts to move closer, I feel my heart racing. I look at his lips, and he traces his fingers around my mouth. He kisses my forehead, my nose, then finally he kisses me on the lips. It's a nice soft kiss that I never want to forget. I kiss him back, then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, I draw back. "Did I frighten you?" Jake asks. "No, it's just..."

"Jacob we are leaving" Izzy told him. "Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him. "Ok. Bye Chris." He tells me I'm left dazing in my room, until I start hearing yelling, then I walk downstairs and stay in the stairway. "Clary, she's old enough to be trained, if she's not trained everywhere she goes she'll either be attacked or kidnapped by Sebastian. He's looking for her, and when he finds her, she needs to be able to defend herself." Dad yells at mom. "Jace, if she isn't trained then she won't be a threat to him, and she is safer that way. Jace if she gets killed, I won't be able to contain myself I'll blame YOU not ME YOU!" Mom yells. "Clary, hun, it's ok. Come here." Dad tells her, and she comes into his arms and the they sort of dance around the living room. "Jace, I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just protective of her. I love you, you know that right?" Mom says. "Clary, why would I marry you if I didn't love you? I've loved you since the first few days I met you." Dad tells her.

They were like that almost all night, they went to bed. I just kept replaying the conversation in my head all night. Then day broke, and I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped by a Psychopath

_**A.N. Hola Guys! How are y'all! I'm good. TMI franchise isn't mine it's Cassie Clare's! Hope Y'all have a GREAT Thanksgiving!**_

I wake up next morning in my sweats and an old Star Wars t-shirt from Simon that says May the Force be With You. I pick up my blue iPhone 5C and I see that I have 10 texts and 2 calls from Jake. I immediately call him back.

"Hey!" I tell him

"Morning sunshine. How is my sleeping beauty?" Jake says

"She's exhausted still. I also don't know why I referred to myself in the third person. I was up late last night..." I stop at the sound of breaking glass. "I gotta go. Love you." I tell him.

"I love you too!" Jake says and hangs up.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I yell. All I hear is footsteps coming upstairs. I grab one of my knifes and stand by the door. When I hear the voice, it isn't familiar to me, "Where is she my dearest sister?" Sebastian says.

"I will NEVER tell you!" Mom replies.

"Then your dearest husband will die. I think it's this room right in front of me." Sebastian tells mom. I lock myself in my closet, keeping the knife on the floor as I change into some fighting gear, when I'm done my door slams open.

"I know you're here Crystal. I won't hurt you, I just need to talk to you." Sebastian says.

"Chris don't listen to him!" Mom yells, while sobbing.

"Shut the hell up Clarissa! She just needs to be motivated." He tells mom.

Then I sneeze, dammit, i think. He opens the closet door.

"Ha! I found ya!" He tells me. His breath smells like blood mixed with alcohol. He puts his knife against my neck, his other free hand on my mouth, and takes me with him. I'm screaming, kicking, and trying to break free, but he pushes the knife harder to my throat.

"Herondale, look who I have. She's just who I needed!" He says to dad.

"Let. Her. Go. She's, she's not strong enough for you!" Dad was coughing, and soon enough he was unconscious, mom ran down, "JACE!" She screamed. "What the hell did you do to him?" She asked her brother. Mom was stroking dad's hair, and whispering in his ear.

"He deserved what he got." He says. This is too much for me, I bite his hand, which doesn't do me any good. His grip tightens and we leave the house.

Mom's running out screaming, "LET HER GO! BY THE ANGEL! PLEASE LET HER GO!" She breaks down into tears, and I'm crying too.

Sebastian pushes me in the backseat of the car, ties my wrists together so I can't escape, and puts a gag in my mouth. The car ride is consisted of Sebastian talking of his plan to resurrect Valentine, he tells me about him and I presume that he needs someone young in the family's line. We get to this dark, dull, and not to mention huge house about 20 minutes from mine.

He unties my hands, undoes the gag, and holds my hands to my back. He whispers in my ear, "We all need you. You're more special than you realize." This automatically brings chills to my neck. "I guess you won't be killing me then?" I tell him. "God, you're trembling. Hun, you will be tempted to help us. We have someone you want to be kept alive." He tells me.

When we walk in he is greeted by a pale blonde woman, and a little blonde boy, who by the looks of them are his wife and son. "My dear. This girl, is she who we need?" His wife asks.

"Oh yes. She's Clarissa and Jonathan Herondale's daughter, she has more angel blood than any one of us." He replied back to his wife. "Please take her where the other is." He tells one of the servants. "Yes sir." She replies.

The girl doesn't grab my hands, she says when we are out of plain view, "I'm so sorry about the boy here. He's well taken care of though." She says.

I hear the door shut behind her, that's when I hear a familiar voice, "Chris? Crystal is that you?" No, it's Jake. The tears are streaming down my face. "Jake, I'm sorry, I didn't try to get you into this mess." He takes me in his arms, and kisses the top of my head.

How are we gonna get out of this mess?


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Rescuer

**_AN-I don't own TMI or TID the queen of the fandom Cassie Clare does! Happy Thanksgiving, and/or Hanukkah. I'm also typing a Percabeth fanfic, check it out. Enjoy :D_**

Jake and I sitting in the embrace until I hear an unlocking sound. "Hello, my name is Tessa Gray,or Herondale. I'm hear to save you." The women says. "Wait, Herondale? Who are/where you married to?" I ask Tessa. "William Herondale. He would be you're great-great-great-great-grandfather." She says.

"Wait, how are you still alive." Jake says. "Jake, don't be rude. She's immortal. Right?" I ask her. "Yes, now let's get moving. Before he catches us" Tessa says. We are walking swiftly to get to the exit. We get to the exit, she lets us get through first, then she left behind us.

"Oh, here. your father asked me to give this to you." She hands me a charm bracelet. It has a blocking rune on it, the one mom had made up. "Thanks. I don't get why he would give this to me." I ask Tessa. "Hun, you're his world, and that bracelet will protect you. I'm taking you two to the Institute, that's where both of your parents are." Tessa tells us.

We are walking to the Institute, I see Magnus sitting at the steps with Simon. They run up to us. Simon embraces Jake while Magnus embraces Tessa, then I see dad, he's running toward me. I run up to him and embrace him "Dad, I love you so much. Thanks for the bracelet too." I'm still in his embrace. "Honey. I love you too." Dad tells me while we are in the embrace. I'm crying into his shoulder. "Crystal, its not your fault. It's his fault. He's part demon, but he's also an experianced..."

"Crystal?" It's mom, she's running forn the Institute door. "By the angel we, well I thought I lost you." She holds me tight. It's all three of us in an embrace. I really missed this. Then James comes from the car out front, and he's running in a full sprint. I breakaway from mom and dad, and I run to him. "James!" I tell him. "Oh my. I thought that damn idiot killed you!" He says while spinning me around. "Ok you two, breakaway. Now can I hug you?" Magnus asks. "Sure." So we are in a friendly embrace, "If it wasn't for Tessa you two would be dead. I had used you're lucky bracelet to find you." Magnus tells me. "Well, thanks. I thought I wasn't that important. About Tessa, when did you meet her?" I ask. "Oh, that was a long time ago. About 1878. London. She was very special. When she met Will and Jem, she had both of them falling for her. Now, I think she sees Will in Alec. Probably because Cecily Herondale married into the Lightwood family." Magnus tells me.

"Let's get inside the car, since Clary and her family are here, Jake, would you like to stay?" Isabelle asks Jake. "Sure. I would love to." He replies

I'm walking around the Institute and Jake is showing me around.

"There's the kitchen, where mom burns EVERY damn thing she makes."

"Here's my room which is right across the hall from your room."

"Thanks Jake." I stretch up and kiss him on his lips. He picks me up and spins me around like my dad used to do. I'm laughing and he puts me down.

"I love you Crystal."

"I love you too Jake."

I walk in, and see someone sitting on my bed in my room. It's Justin. He came back from Idris.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

_**AN- I don't own any of the TMI franchise it's all Cassie Clare's! I'm gonna update more over the weekend. Enjoy! :D**__**  
**__ _ _

"Justin?" I ask. "Crystal? Oh my. You've grown up so much since I've seen you last." Justin tells me. "Being as when you left I was fourteen. I hope I would've changed. How has Idris been?" I ask.

"It's different not having you guys there with me. But, it's nice." He tells me. I walk up to him and next thing I know I'm in his embrace. _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._ "Justin? Honey are you in here?" _Who is that._ "Yes. Come in." He tells the mysterious girl at my door. "Oh. Hello, my name is Clara. I'm your brother's girlfriend." Clara. That name rings a bell. "Hello Clara. I'm Crystal, Justin's youngest, well only sister, and youngest sibling." I tell her

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I need to go." I say to Clara. She hugs me and I leave, but I stay at the door. "Clara Janet Penhallow, will you marry you me?" I hear Justin ask. "YES!" I hear her reply. _Dammit,_ I think, _they won't EVER leave my room._

"CYSTAL!" I hear yelling "Mom? MOM!" I ran over to her but I was blocked than I saw a dark figure come up to me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mother and Daughter, well now it'll just be Mother." Sebastian says as he grabs me from behind. Now, I'm kicking and screaming. "DAD! Dad help." I try to yell but his hand goes over my mouth, and he takes me back to the car, ties me up, and gets in the driver seat. "Now honey, where is the Stone of Angels kept. And No lies." He says to me.

"I don't know." I tell him.

"Bitch, I know, you know where it is!" He spat back at me.

"How?" I ask.

"You're Daughter of Angels. They see things others can't." He said to me.

"What does that have to do with anything? So I'm different. But I have no damn idea where it is." I tell him.

"Young lady, watch your language. I don't just need you for the Stone. I need you to help rise, Valentine." He tells me. We get to the same mansion and he holds me hands to my back as we walk in.

"Hello sweetie. How are you?" She asks him.

"I'm just fine, now I'm excellent. April, this is the Herondale girl." He tells her and it's like I'm a show dog. She checks my hair, my clothes, and for some reason she looks straight into my eyes.

"ALEXANDER! Come here." She yells.

"Is Alex your son?" I ask her. "Yes, and the same age as you. We've been monitoring you. So that's how I know your age." She tells me. _Stalker much _I think. I look up to see a small black haired boy with black eyes, now I'm not talking about being punched in the eye black eye, it's the Iris that's black just like Sebastian's eyes.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He tells me and Sebastian lets me go and he hugs me!

"Let me go!" I yell. He then slams me into the wall and hits my head. Then my world is taken over by darkness, and I'm unconscious.

**********************************Page Break***********************************

I wake up in what looks to be an infirmary.

"Dad she's awake." Alex says and he leans down and kisses my lips, then kisses my neck. I feel my skin burning. I let out a scream of pain, then he sees. "Ah, it's the mixing of demon and angelic blood. Don't worry you'll soon love me."

No I won't I think. "I'd rather rot in Hell than date, or marry, or have sex with you!" I tell him. Than his smacks me. I scream in more pain.

"I think we need the demon metal dagger for this little slutty bitch." Alex tells Sebastian.

Sebastian comes in with a dagger in his hand when there is a loud scream. I know this scream, it's Isabelle's. Sebastian comes towards me with a stele in his hand and draws a rune on my arm.

"Dad, what will that do?"

"It will give her the worst type of nightmares, the ones she cannot wake up from." He says with a smile and leaves the room.

_I'm running in the woods and I hear a gut wrenching scream. I look around and I see mom and dad on the ground dead. I'm panicking and sobbing. "Mom? Dad?" I'm crying and then I see a bright light. _

I wake up screaming and crying =. Then Alex comes into the room. "Dad she's healthy enough to be held with the others." He says with an evil smile on his face.

A few minutes later Sebastian comes in, ties my hands together, and takes me to a dark cobblestone room. I look around and see Alec, Isabelle, and Simon, they all look starved. "Oh my God. You bastard, you kidnapped her! You son of bitch why the hell did you..." Izzy was cut off from an electric shock. I'm standing there in shock and he puts my hand in an old fashioned manacle and hooks the chain on the wall next to Simon.

"Crystal?" Simon says as I fall on the ground, going into darkness once again, I'm unconscious.

**********************************Page Break***********************************

I wake up huffing and puffing and Simon comes over. "Shh. Crystal, it's ok." He says as he strokes my hair, than the door opens.

"Hello. I brought water for all of you guys." Sebastian says. I can smell it form here, it's holy water. Simon takes a drink and I throw it out of his hands, but it's too late he's yelping and I can't do anything.

"Simon?" I ask him, and he comes towards me with his fangs showing on his lower lip. He uses his vampire speed towards me and sinks his teeth into my neck. "Simon! Simon Stop it!" Izzy's yelling and I feel my body go limp and I'm out.

"Chris? Chris. Oh my. I didn't try to hurt her." He's cradling me when I awake.

"Simon? Simon are you ok?" I ask him. "Am I ok. Yes. But you, are you ok?" He asks me.

The door opens but this time its Sebastian AND Alex. "Hand me the whip." Sebastian says. Alex does as he is told and pulls my shirt up to my bra line. I'm horrendously trembling. He pulls the whip back and it hits my back and I scream. That process repeats itself for another 10 lashes.

He asks for the tenth time, "Where is the Stone of the Angels. This time I might as well put the demon metal dagger to your throat." I her Izzy gasp.

"I'm gonna tell you for the tenth time I have no damn idea what you are talking about." I told him.

"Well, then that's what I'm gonna tell your parents when..." Sebastian starts to say but Dad throws a dagger at him he dodges it, but now they are in a full fledge battle. Mom comes over and holds me tight. "What happened here?"

"She was hit by a demon metal whip. Her scars will never heal." Izzy tells mom. We look at Sebastian and dad and then I see a dagger go up in the air and hits dad in the shoulder.

"DAD! You son of a BITCH!" Then he hit me in the head with the hilt of the dagger.

I'm in an emptiness of blackness. The last image I see is mom and dad running over.

_**Post A.N.: Like the cliffhanger? I'm sorry about the long time to update. This part is like two pages in word! Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Comment, Vote, and/or Follow!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Discussion of the Psychopath

_**A.N. Hello! I'm switching from different peoples POVs in this chapter. Oh My Gods! It's less than two weeks till Christmas! I'm updating today! I'm writing, I may not be able to update much this week, I have to practice my cello for a huge festival coming up in February and I'm playing Christmas carols in my school hallway. AND I have to sing on Sunday next week!**_ _**I have two other fanfictions!**_

_**Check them out! I don't own TMI franchise! It's all Cassie Clare's! Enjoy!**_

I awake from the darkness that overtook my body. I'm in the Institute's infirmary. I see Mom and Dad sitting in the chairs next to my bed. "Mom, Dad." I say weakly. "Crystal! You're awake. By the angel. I thought we lost you again." Mom says as she wraps me in a bear hug. "Mom, you always say that. How's dad's arm?" I ask her, she has a look of pain on her face. "He's putting up with it. Jace wake up." She tells dad. He doesn't budge mom smiles at me and finds my cup with ice water, and dumps it on him.

"What the hell! Clarissa Herondale I do not want pneumonia." He tells her and comes towards me, "You're not hugging me when you are that wet." He just smiles at me, and we all are in the embrace of dad. Then, the infirmary door opens up, "Hello. Um, Jace, mom wants to see you and Clary." Alec says. He's always had a pained look on his face when I see him with mom and dad. I've always wondered why. "We'll see you after the meeting with Maryse. Stay out of trouble." Mom tells me. "Ok, I will."

**~Jace's POV~**

Clary says good bye to Crystal, and I kiss her on the top of her head, "You'll be ok, I'll be back." I reassure her. Clary and I are walking up to library, when I hear something different, "Jace, it's nothing. You're just paranoid." Clary tells me, and kisses me. "I hope you're right."

We get into the library and Mayrse is sitting at the desk, "I'm glad you both came. We have a problem at hand, which would be you're brother Clary."

I hear Clary gasp, "Why must we discuss him? Is he making another move? If so we need to find a way to protect Crystal." Clary tells Mayrse. "I assure you if we find anything out about him, we will notify you, is that understood?" Clary and I both nod. "Good. The reason I called you here is that we all are worried about your daughter, and I'm sure you know why." Clary has a confused face so I'm guessing she doesn't, to be honest, I don't either.

"Why are you worried about her?" I ask Mayrse. "Jace, I know you've heard about this, but your daughter is…" she doesn't finish because the library door opens. "Sorry, I was called by Alec to come." Magnus says. "Oh, yes take a seet. Anyway, Crystal is what we call the Daughter of Angels, which means she has more angelic blood than any Shadowhunter."

I see Clary trembling, "I've heard something that to help resurrected a dead Shadowhunter you need the Daughter of Angels' blood. Oh God. I know why he needs her."

"Why Jace?" Mayrse asks me. "He's going to resurrect, Valentine." I tell her, and Clary has tears forming in her eyes, so I pull her into an embrace.

"So, why am I here?" Magnus asks. "We need you to help ward this place as well as you can, I know the Institute is already warded. But she needs the extra protection. Clary, call your mother and father. They need to know about this too." Mayrse tells all of us.

**~Crystal's POV~**

I'm walking to Jacob's room when I see mom and dad walking back from the library, "Jace, she needs to be in our watch anytime she's not in the Institute." I hear mom say. "Clary go on and call Jocelyn and Luke. I think Crystal is going to Jake's room." Dad tells mom.

I knock on Jake's door. "You scared the hell out of me. Come in." He says motioning to his room. "I'm sorry for scaring you. But I have a feeling something isn't right."

"What is it? Crystal, what are you looking at?" Jake asks me. "I thought I saw something outside of your window. It's nothing though." I tell him and he kisses me, and I kiss him back. Then we hear a knocking "Shit, every time we kiss." Jake whispers into my ear. I'm smiling, and he opens the door. "Hey, Crystal. My mom needs to talk to you in the library. Come walk with me." Alec says to me. I'm walking with Alec until we get to the library. "Thanks Alec. Now Crystal, there is some information I need from you ok. Please tell me what Sebastian did to you and describe we he took you twice."

"Well, the first time, when he took me and Jake, he said he needs me for more than one deed. But, the second time he said he needed to know where the Stone of Angels is located. But, I thought that that was only used for resurrecting dead Shadowhunters. Then, I connected the two kidnappings together and came to the fact that he won't rest until I'm in his hands, again." I tell her. "Now, Crystal. I need to tell you something. You may freak out, but you are not allowed to leave the Institute without any supervision is that understood?"

"What? Why? I'm sixteen I need to learn more independence. I'm supposed to be learning how to live on my own without any supervision." I yell at Maryse. "Crystal, I need you safe. You have a great family, and I have to make sure that your father and mother don't get hurt by you." She yells at me. I storm out of the library.

I ran into Jacob and his sister Alexis. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Jake, do you know where my parent's room is?" I ask him. He looks at my eyes. "They are to the left of this corridor. Have you been crying?"

"Yeah. But it's alright. I'm going to be..." My reply was cut short by something, more like someone, grabbing me. I see Jake unsheathe his seraph blade. "You son of a bitch. What are you doing here again?" I turn around to see none other than Sebastian. He smiles and replies, "Can't I just see my only niece?"

"No." I tell him. When he isn't looking I mouth to Jake _Distract him. _He nods yes as a reply. I get my phone from my jacket pocket and text mom. _Your psycho brother has me, Jake is distracting him, come quick._

Mom replied, _How the hell did he get in? Your father and I will be there shortly. _

Ok. I already hear the running feet of dad. "You bastard. Why aren't you giving up on her? You gave up on Clary and me when we were in your hands. Why won't you just let her go?" Dad tells him, and runs up to him. But once he's a few feet away from me he pulls out a dagger, and puts it to my neck. "If you move any closer she will die. You too sis. Soon your worst nightmare will come and you will be begging with mercy. How does that sound Chris?" Sebastian tells all of us.

"It sounds like. You need your ass kicked my father. Then your goddamned plan will be ruined." I tell him, and mom sneaks up behind him and smacks him in the head with a big book. "Now, this is why you aren't leaving the Institute alone" I look up to see Mayrse sitting up there. "Where's Magnus?" I ask. "I don't know, look outside." She replies to me.

I'm running outside and I see Magnus in tears. "Magnus, it's ok. I'm alright."

"How did you know that's why I'm crying?" He tells me. "Because, we just a little visit from the psycho himself." I tell him and he laughs. He then pulls me into an embrace, kind of like the ones dad gives me.

In that moment, we all felt safe. We all felt protect. We felt like a family.

_**Post AN: Thanks so much for reading my story! **_**I **_**hope you guys enjoy it! Comment/Vote/Follow! **_

_**BYE! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Games

**_AN: Heyyyy! I'm updating because I'm on winter break! I'm gonna try to update daily, but it may take two days, because I need inspiration by reading the books, or any book!_**

**_I don't own The Mortal Instruments/The Infernal Devices, I owe it all to Cassandra Clare! On a completely related note, MAY, I have to wait until MAY for COHF?! Ok, Enjoy! :D_**

**~2 Months Later~**

There's snow sticking to the ground and I'm walking with Jake. I have my black winter coat on, but I'm still cold. I guess he sees me shivering because he then says, "We can go back to the Institute if you want. Or would you like me to give you my coat?" I nod, "We can head back to the Institute. But before we do," I start and lean up to him and I kiss him and he kisses me back. The snow is starting to come down and it sticks to my hair. We are walking again and the snow is heavily coming down. I wrap my hands closely to my chest, and we are halfway to the Institute when I trip and fall into the snow. "Chris? Chris are you ok?" Jake comes over to me. I'm laughing, and he smacks me in my arm. "Don't ever do that again." He tells me with his goofy smile that I fell in love with.

He helps me up and we start walking back home for the third time. "Here we are. Home, sweet home." He tells me than wraps me in a warming hug. "WE'RE HOME!" Jake yells. "By the Angel you two are late. Crystal what happened to you?" Izzy asks me. "Well, I slipped on some ice and I fell, but Jake helped me up." I tell her. "Your hair is a mess. Go brush it, then come to my room. I need to make you look nice."

"Why?" I ask Izzy. "It's your parents anniversary dinner." She tells me. _Shit, I can't believe I forgot that. _I thought. "Ok, let me get my hair brushed and put on my sparkly purple sweater, black jeans, and my snow boots." I tell Izzy. "No, I'll provide the shoes, you're the same size of shoe as me so I'll let you borrow a pair of mine.

"Ok. I'll be back. Jake wait outside my room though." I tell Jake. "Ok. Just come out when you're done." He replies and we are pretty much engaged in a race to my room. I get into my room huffing and puffing, then get ready. I pull a brush trough my hair, which took ten minutes. Then I got my clothes together and changed into my clothes. I walk out of my room, and Jake isn't there. "Jake? Jake where are you?" I'm then picked up by Jake from behind and I'm laughing. "Was that a good surprise?" He asks me. "Of course. Now let's get to your mom's room before she yells at us." I tell him and he grabs my hand before we start walking.

We finally get to Izzy's room and she's standing outside the door. "You're late. You told me that you'd be here in less than twenty minutes. It took you thirty minutes! Come on, let me beautify you." She tells me and pushes me into her room. She starts by pulling my hair out of my face and braids it down my back. Then, she puts make-up on me, first the eyeliner, then the mascara, and then she puts a purple eye shadow on me. I sneak a quick look in the mirror, I look so much different with make-up on. She then applies a light pink lipstick to my lips, she then works on my hair, which is thick, she twists it and puts a clip in my hair.

Then she gets me these boots that are, of course high heeled and tells me to put them on. They are about thigh high, and Izzy says, "These are the boots your mom borrowed when she first came to the Institute. Now you're wearing them. Don't worry if you fall, I'll catch you." She says with a smirk.

"Now, you can look in the mirror." I walk over to the mirror, and smile at my reflection. "Thanks Izzy. I need a ride to the restaurant." I tell her. "Oh, Simon, Jake, Alec, Magnus, and I are going all together. So you can go with us." She tells me. "Come on, let's go get your coat and get going."

We all pile into the car, Simon is driving and Izzy's up front with him. Jake and I are in the very back, "You look lovely Chris. Your parents will think so too." He tells me, and I blush. Simon slams on the breaks and I hit my head on Magnus' seat, "You ok back there?" I hear Magnus tell me. "Yes, I'm fine." I tell him. We start driving again, and we park in front of the restaurant.

When we walk in, we already see mom and dad sitting at a table. "Um. Do you have a reservation?" I hear the lady say. "Our party has already sat down. The redhead and the blonde are with us." Izzy tells her. She nods and says we can go back there. Mom stands up and gives me a hug, "Hi, honey. Oh my god, you're gorgeous." Mom tells me. Then we all turn our heads to see Justin, Clara, James, and Charlotte, James' girlfriend. I already see mom's face light up. I walk over to dad and he hugs me, I feel his hand in my hair and takes the clip out of my hair. "You know, I did that to your mother too." He tells me and kisses the top of my head.

We all sit down and the waitress comes over. "Hi, I'm Amanda. What would you all like to drink?" She asks. We all order water, she brings it and looks at me. "Ok, what are you all eating?" She asks us. Mom and dad got an alfredo pasta, I got spaghetti, actually we all got pasta. She leaves, and we all start talking "When I first met you Clary," dad starts saying his normal thing on their anniversary. "I thought I found my true love. Then the sibling thing. Then Sebastian taking over me. But, the point is, when I've needed you you're always there. Likewise if you needed me I was there. I love you Clary." He then goes over to mom and kisses.

The waitress comes with the food and we all start eating, "Mom, how have you been?" Justin asks mom. "I've been good, but I'm better now that you're here, both of you guys. When's the wedding?" She replies meaning him and Clara. "It's on March twenty-first. But, if it's still too cold, then we'll move it." Justin replies. "Dad, you ok? You look tired." I tell dad. "Yeah, I'm fine. James, how have you been?"

"Great. I've missed you guys. Crystal, how's training going?" James asks me, but Alec replies. "She's doing great. She's almost accomplished seraph blades." I smile at Alec. Amanda takes the plates from us and gives Izzy the check. "Thank you. Hope you had a great meal." She says. "Dad," I whisper in his ear. "Yeah."

"Do you think there's something unique about our waitress?" I finish. "Yes. She's pale, she has a thick frame, and she's looking at us with pure disgust. She's a vampire." Dad says then grabs a seraph blade. "Dammit. Simon, do you recognize her?" I ask. "Yeah, it's Maureen." Now we are all gathered together, good thing we are using glamours, we are now standing all together. Alec and I have our bows and quivers with us. Mom, Dad, Justin, Clara, James, and Charlotte have their seraph blades. Izzy has her whip, Magnus has a flame ready in his hand, and Simon is baring his fangs.

_**Post AN: Ok, so I had Maureen fake her Identity, I felt like we needed her back. Ok, hope y'all enjoyed it! **_

_**Follow, Vote, Share, and/or Comment! **___


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting in a Restaurant

_**AN: Hello! How was your Christmas? I'm coming to you guys from my own laptop. Sorry for the slow update! I swear I didn't mean to get this far behind. I also got City of Bones (Movie) for Christmas, and I've watched it so many times! ok, I don't own TMI it's Cassie's! Enjoy!**_

I see Simon go to Maureen and she is running in full speed to him. "Simon, behind you!" I yell. Then something grabs me from behind. "Dad! Dad, help me!" I yelled. He's running to me, attacking as he is getting to me. My attacker is bearing his fangs, I grab at my boot for my knife, and pierce his heart. I fall to the floor and scramble to my feet. "Chris, I didn't think you had enough courage to do that. I'm so proud of you." Dad tells me, and helps me up. I'm on my feet when I see a pale blonde guy behind mom, and has a knife to her throat. "Stop the fighting or she'll get hurt." I see dad ball his hands into fists. I also see mom in tears, _Please, Jace. Put the weapon down._ She mouthed to dad. He has a frustrated look on his face. He then sets the blade down, and soon enough everyone stops fighting.

"Now, I have questions, and you have answers. First, where is the Stone of Angels located?" Sebastian asks. "Come on. all you have to do is answer it blondie, then you'll have your wife back in your hands." I then see dad take a deep breath and says, "It's where you'd least expect it."

"Oh, oh. It's in. Alicante. Isn't it." I see dad's face, Sebastian guessed it. He's going to take me, kill me, or do whatever he wants. "Ah, I got it. Ok, sis. I'm letting you go." He then drops mom and she runs up to dad. Sebastian then disappears into darkness. "We are leaving. Justin, James are coming?"

"Yes, Clara and I will be coming home with you. We will be there as long as it takes to protect Chris." Justin says. "I don't need to be protected. I'm capable of protecting myself. I just killed a vampire." I tell Justin. "Crystal, Sebastian is a highly trained Shadowhunter. He is a stronger than you. I hate to admit that he's stronger than me." Dad tells me. "Yes dad. Charlotte and I are staying. We'll help you two with Chris."

"Gosh. Everyone just needs to help save me. I understand I'm important to Sebastian, but I don't need some strong Shadowhunter at my side every minute." I tell them. "Crystal, I love you." Mom starts and I'm walking out. "Crystal, don't leave." I turn around and dad has my arm. "I know you're frustrated about all of this, but I want you to stay safe." Dad tells me. I nod and we walk out of the restaurant, get to the car, and start diving away. It was about a ten minute drive, but I slept the whole way. "Dad, she's asleep. Do you want me to carry her?" I hear James ask. "Sure. Thanks. You know where her room is right?"

"Yeah." James says, and picks me up. He walks up the stairs and finds my room. "Sweet dreams Crystal. I love you." James says and kisses the top of my head.

**~The Next Morning~**

I wake up in my sweater and jeans. Izzy's standing at my door. "Good morning. I was just going to check on you, but you're awake." Izzy tells me. She walks with me to the kitchen, "Did you make breakfast?" I ask. "Yes. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." She tells me. "If no one would eat it, then why do you bother making it." I ask her. "Well, Simon is the only one who doesn't one hundred percent hate my cooking." She tells me. Just as she tells me that Simon walks in. He's been able to stay in the Institute since Izzy and him got married.

"Good morning Crystal. How are you?" Simon asks. "I'm good. How are you?" I ask him. "I'm great. You hungry?" He asks. "No, I'm good. Have you seen dad recently?" I ask him. "Yes, he's in the training room. But, when he did that a long time ago, he wanted to be alone. Your mom's in the library." Simon tells me.

I walk up to the library, but I see a dark figure emerges and grabs my arm, "It's time."

**_Post AN - Who do you think the dark figure is? Post suggestions in the comments, I will do your suggestions. I hope y'all have a great New Year! Comment, Follow, and/or Vote_**


End file.
